


Leithriel

by Minglisabeth



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, coolness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minglisabeth/pseuds/Minglisabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elf raised by men until her adopted family is killed. Taken in by the elves of Lorien, she lives in the golden wood amidst them in peace until Gandalf shows up, and asks her to be his companion on a journey (or two). follows along the plot of the Hobbit movies and LOTR movies with some aspects of the books thrown in. I think it's fun and a good read but what do I know. I wrote it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Is Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress, will post updates as soon as I write them. Don't own anything LOTR or Hobbit related. Most of the oc's names were made with a name generator.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faron and Faervel, brothers and wardens of Lorien stumble upon a elfling girl.

Leithriel collapsed at the base of the first tree she came to. Her small form quaked with exhaustion as she fell into the dust. She did not know how long she had been running, only that she had run until she literally could run no more.

                She turned and sat against the tree, pulling her knees to her chest, clenching her eyes shut. After a minute, her breathing slowed and her chest no longer burned from the exertion. She opened her eyes, slowly looked around, and was instantly filled with fear. It was dark and she didn’t know where she was. She had never been this far from the farm, even when she went with Papa to trade…

                _…Papa_. Her heart leapt to her throat and she felt her eyes sting with tears. Sobs came as she clung tighter to her knees. And there, as the first fingers of dawn crept between the leaves, Leithriel cried until she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

                Faron looked out across the vast sea of rock and grass the stretched out from the forest’s edge. He had been patrolling the outer rim of the woods of Lorien with his brother Faervel for several hours, as was their duty. Nothing was amiss, though in these times of peace things were never amiss.

                No, the only excitement he and Faervel had had for several months was when a young wild warg stumbled too far into the wood. Faron enjoyed the peace, despite his position as a warden of Lorien, he was never one for conflict of any kind…but he enjoyed peaceful patrolling and scouting. His brother, however, ached for excitement.

                _His desire for battle is un-elf like,_ Faron thought. The ghost of a smile washed over his lips as he contemplated his young brother’s wild streak. Breaking his gaze from the grass, he turned to re-enter the woods. He had just gotten back to the trees when something caught his eye.

                A glimpse of dark blue fabric fluttering in the wind, not far from where he stood, hidden amidst the tall grasses. He turned to find Faervel standing beside him. Faron nodded toward the fabric, knowing his brother’s keen eyes would also detect it. Faervel drew his bow and nodded back to his brother. It was not unheard of for a beast to drag the body of a farmer or riverman this far; and where the body was, the beast would surely be near.

                Faron started slowly towards the flickering of blue, Faervel following with his bow, covering his brother. He came upon the body and his heart sank.

                “An elfling. A female.” He breathed.

                Faervel came up beside him, glanced quickly at the body and then surveyed the surroundings.

                “No sign of a beast of any sorts.” Faervel stated, lowering his bow.

                Faron knelt beside the body, dreading the discovery of her demise, when he beheld the rise and fall of her chest.

                “ _Ed' i'ear ar' elenea_! She lives!” Faron exclaimed.

                At his words, the child’s eye’s snapped open and she bolted upright. Her eyes darted between the two brothers for a moment before she shouted and started to scramble away.

                Faron caught hold of her arm.

                “Calm child, we mean you no hard. We came upon you and feared you dead.” Faron said.

                The child stopped struggling and stared at him blankly.

                “I am Faron, warden of Lorien. This is my brother Faervel.” He motioned to his brother, still standing. “What is your name little one?”

                His question was met with another blank stare. Faron repeated his question, to no avail.

                “I do not thing she understands you brother. Look at her, she wears the clothing of men.” Faervel nodded towards her attire.

                Faron paused and thought, still holding the girl’s arm.

                “What is your name little one?” He asked again, but this time in the common-tongue.

                “My…my name is Leithriel”


	2. The Lord and Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leithriel tells Faron and Faervel her story. They take her to Caras Galadhon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work in progress, will post updates as soon as I write them. Don't own anything LOTR or Hobbit related. Most of the oc's names were made with a name generator.

                Leithriel stared at the two elf-men silently. She had never seen any others of her kind before. _I should be afraid_ , she thought to herself absent mindedly. And yet she wasn’t. The two elf-men were talking to each other, in that language they used before. She didn’t understand a word of it, but it was beautiful. The words flowed like music and there was not a trace of the harsh words of men. She felt safe and warm inside, and for a moment, forgot everything that had happened.

                She was still staring when the one who had asked her name turned to her again.

                “I am Faron, one of the many wardens of Lorien. This is my brother, Faervel.” He motioned to the man standing behind him. “From where do you come Leithriel?”

                Leithriel hesitated before answering, “I live at the farm, south of Gladden Fields and just west of the River Anduin. My parents have raised wheat and barley there for many years.”

                “You’re…parents?” Faron knew of no elven farmers in the area.

                “They aren’t like me. They are human, they found me.” She replied.

                “Why have you come so far from them?” Faervel asked.

                The brothers watched as the little girl’s eyes filled with tears.

                “Last night,” she choked, “it was getting dark and papa sent me to bring our two cows in from the field. I went out and when I got to the top of the hill, I turned around and there was fire coming from everywhere. I started to run back, but I heard shouting and I hid in the wheat. These…these things were all around the house and our sheds. They were horrible and disgusting creatures that walked and talked like me, in words I did not know. But I could feel the darkness from them. I was too afraid to move, I don’t know how long I sat there…and then I saw them…drag mama and papa from the house. They weren’t moving and I know they were gone. I turned and ran. I did not stop until the morning was near and I fell by this tree. I don’t know what to do now.”

                Tears were running down her face and she buried her face into her arms. Faron looked up at Faervel, concern in both their faces. Not necessarily for the child, but of these creatures she spoke of.

                “The Lord and Lady must be told.” Faervel said in the language of elves. “What do we do with her?”

                “We have never turned away one of our own. No matter the circumstances from which they come. Besides, I expect the Lord and Lady will wish to hear this from her mouth. We take her back with us.” Faron replied. He turned to Leithriel and switched to the common tongue, “You have nothing to fear any longer young one. We will take you with us to our home, Caras Galadhon. Our Lady Galadriel will want to speak with you.”

                Leithriel looked up as Faron stood and offered a hand. She took it and allowed him to help her up.

                “Will I be safe?” she asked.

                “Yes young one. No evil can pass into Caras Galadhon, for it is the heart of elvendom in this world.” Faron replied.

                Leithriel considered this for a moment, and then nodded. The two brothers turned to walk into the wood, motioning for her to follow.

 

 

* * *

 

               

                They walked in silence for a time. The scenes of her parents, lifeless and unmoving, crept from the silence to Leithriel’s mind at times. She tried her best to shake them off, distracting herself by focusing on the woods around her.

                Leithriel had lived almost 50 years. She often wondered why she did not grow as fast as other human children she had seen, when their parents came to trade. Her parents told her once that elves often lived for limitless amounts of time, and because they lived much longer than men, they spent much longer as children. This scared Leithriel, for as much as she seemed not to age, her parent’s seemed to age too fast. She feared a time when she would have to watch them die, though she did not expect it so soon.

                Her entire life on this world so far had been spent amongst the tall grasses and fields of her farm. Every so often she would go with her father to the river, where men on rafts gathered to trade. She loved those times, for the river filled her heart with joy. But even that sight, could not compare to what she was seeing now.

                Leithriel had never seen such trees. They seemed endless! Above her the sky was a sea of dancing green and all around her a cool breeze twirled, even now in the height of summer. Every once and a while she was startled by the jolt of a rabbit, or the flapping of birds wings. Each time she jumped and clung to Faron’s robes. He offered no resistance to this, but each time reassured her not to be afraid.

                Finally they came to a clearing in the trees and the two brothers stopped.

                “There it is.” Faervel said, point across the clearing to a nearby rise, “Caras Galadhon. We shall arrive soon.”

                She followed them across the clearing, to an archway of silver branches on the far side. Two guards, clad in silver robes with helmets of white steel atop their heads and the lightest of blue capes stood at either side. Leithriel stepped closed to Faron as they passed. The brothers muttered a greeting of some sort to the guards, who returned it with a questioning glance towards her. Faron and Faervel offered them no explanation and continued past the archway.

                They walked for a little while longer and then Leithriel started to make out structures ahead. Homes made from the intertwining of branches, high in the trees. Small bridges and wooden pathways connecting them. She spotted one silver tree with a silverwooded spiral stair that circled it from the ground all the way to one such bridge. There were buildings on the ground, with silvered windows and white doors. Through the windows she heard music and saw fabrics and books. And then she started to see more elves. Beautiful men and women wearing silken gowns of silver and gold. They all seemed to move as though a cloud was carrying them wherever they went.

                And then they came to a great stair. More guards with the white helmets where standing guard at the base, and at several points up the stairs. Faervel went to one and said something in the language she didn’t understand, but guessed to be their native elvish. The guard ran ahead up the stairs. Anticipation and a touch of fear filled Leithriel as they climbed. Would these people help her? Give her food? A place to live? Or would they send her away to fend for herself? These question bolted from her mind when they came to the top of the stair.

                She beheld a beautiful clearing, with silver branches forming a domed roof over a marble floor. At the far side, under a tree with leaves so white they seemed to glow, sat the two most beautiful figures Leithriel had ever seen. They sat on seats that appeared to be made of woven glass, and they stood as the two brothers and Leithriel approached.

                “My lord, my lady.” Faron greeted them in elvish as he and Faervel bowed their heads. The two figures nodded.

                “And whom have you brought to us?” The male figure asked.

                The female figure stared at her and Leithriel suddenly felt unworthy to be in her presence. The woman had hair of the lightest gold and wore a gown of the purest white. A circlet of silver sat gently atop her wavy hair. Blue sparkles of gemstones twinkled on it.

                Leithriel looked down at her own attire, and felt quite dirty. All of her clothing was disheveled. Her tunic was roughspun, and the blue dye was not even. Her leggings were of leather, soiled with dirt and goodness knows what else. Her boots had more holes than not. Her face was streaked with dust and tears, and her silver hair ran wildly down her back.

                _You needn’t be afraid child, for you are no longer alone._

Leithriel looked up, to see who had spoken. But no one had, and yet she heard the voice in her head as if a woman was standing next to her.

                “My Lord Celeborn, my Lady Galadriel…this is Leithriel.” Faron motioned her forward.

                Leithriel timidly took a few steps forward.

                “You are far from home young one, and not used to the sight of your own kind I see.” Galadriel spoke.

                Leithriel nodded, wondering how she knew.

                Faron quickly related how he and Faervel came upon her, and gave a brief summary of her parent’s demise and the dark creature Leithriel saw.

                The Lord and Lady looked at each other before turning their attention back to the girl.

                “Can you describe them?” Celeborn asked.

                Leithriel grimaced, but did her best to relate to them the creatures she saw. Their dark and mottled skin, large pointed ears, small and beady yellow eyes, and pointed teeth. She told them of their haggard furs and dark metal axes and pikes. And she shivered when she spoke of the darkness that oozed from them when they spoke.

                “She is speaking of Orcs.” Galadriel stated.

                “Orcs have not been seen in this part of the world for many years.” Celeborn said.

                Galadriel briefly looked at her hands, and then up at Leithriel before speaking. “And yet the child speaks the truth. We have seen the return of other dark beasts to the wild. I fear what else has returned…Faron, Faervel, take a small party beyond the wood and find this farm. Seek out evidence of what has transpired. Leave as soon as you are able.”

                Celeborn nodded his approval.

                “Yes my Lady.” Faron and Faervel said in unison before turning to leave.

                “And Faron, arm yourselves.” Galadriel called.

                Leithriel watched them leave and was once again filled with fear, for she was now alone with the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.


	3. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leithriel begins her new life in the woods of Lorien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any inaccuracies. Im not the best of Tolkien Scholars. And as always, dont own anything

**3**

 

When Leithriel turned back to look at the Lord and Lady, she found them smiling. Her fear subsided a little and she offered a feeble smile in return.

“You have nothing to fear any longer little one. We offer you a place among us if you wish, but you need not decided now. First, some food and perhaps a rest.” Galadriel stated.

“That…that would be most welcome. Thank you.” Leithriel replied.

“Send for Síreth.” Celeborn motioned to a nearby guard. “Síreth is a craftsmen here. She is also well versed in the common tongue. I have no doubt you will find her companionship agreeable, and she no doubt will take pleasure in assisting you with whatever you require.”

“I do not wish to trouble anyone.” Leithriel replied.

“You are of the Eldar. We do not make a habit of turning away our own kind when they are in need. There is much need of kindness in this world, and you are in greater need of it now.  We have so much to teach you.” Galadriel stepped forward and placed a hand on Leithriel’s cheek. “And I have a feeling you will have much to teach us as well.”

Leithriel didn’t know what to say, she couldn’t possibly have anything to teach these people…unless they wanted to know how to milk a cow.

“My Lord, my lady.” A voice spoke from behind her.

 Leithriel turned to find an elvish woman behind her. She was not as tall as most of the elves she had seen. And her hair was as black as night, pulled behind her head in one long braid that stretched far below her waist. Her dress was of the lightest golds, like others she had seen. On one wrist she sported a trio of copper bangles, and on the other a coil of silver stretched from wrist to elbow. Leithriel would remark for years to come that Síreth was the only elf who could not make a silent entry because you could hear the tinkling of her bracelets from a distance.

Brief introductions were made, Leithriel’s story was repeated once more, and she was placed into the care of Síreth. They walked together down the long stair, across wooden paths that seemed to float between the trees, down a spiral stair, and to a collection of buildings on the ground.

Síreth led her into one of the buildings, passing through a white door with the most intricate of carvings inlaid into the wood.

The house was small, but homely. Síreth drew her a bath in an upstairs room and went to fetch clothes. Engulfed in the warm water, Leithriel cried in grief for her parents, and in fear of her future until tears would no longer come forth. After a time Síreth came back, bearing nightclothes. Leithriel dried and stepped into them, thinking to herself that this was the softest fabric she had ever touched. Síreth helped her brush out her hair and then led her to a small bedroom. She had Leithriel sit on the bed and moved to fetch a tray on a small table.

“Elves do not require much sleep, and can go some time without it. Though we do enjoy the restful healing and peace of mind it can bring. This is a tea that will help you sleep, and keep your dreams from being dark. You have suffered much little one, and I wish I could take the pain you will feel from you. Do not let it consume you. There is darkness in the world, but there is so much light in it as well. Sleep well, and find the light within you.” With that, Síreth left.

Leithriel drank the tea and within minutes drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Leithriel slept late into the next morning and only awoke when Síreth called her name from the doorway.

“Mmmm…yes?” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

“The Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you. I brought you some clothes. Quickly now.”

Síreth helped her into a dress of silver silk and helped her braid her hair in the style of elves, something Leithriel had never done before. She had little time to think on this before she was whisked out the door and back up the long staircase where Galadriel waited.

With her was Faron, who smiled at her with sadness and yet still warmth in his eyes. She would find out many years later that he and Faervel, along with several other wardens had found her farm in burnt ruin. Two orcs lay dead outside the ruins, along with what remained of her parents. They burned the orcs, and buried her parents with care and compassion. The rest of the orc party had travelled further east, across the river. To what end, Faron could not determine.

All of this was discussed in length with the Lord and Lady upon their return to Lorien. Leithriel would not be troubled with such dreary news. No, she was here because of something else they found in the ruins of her farm.

“Leithriel, I trust you are feeling better?” Faron asked.

“I am, thank you. Síreth has been quite kind.” Leithriel replied.

“Síreth has offered you a permanent place in her home, if you have decided to stay with us.?” Galadriel asked.

Leithriel turned to look at Síreth, who nodded.

“I….I would like to stay. I have nowhere else to go.” She replied.

“Then it is decided. Your care and keeping will be entrusted to Síreth.” Galadriel smiled and paused, “There is something we must speak of, alone.”

The others bowed and left. Leithriel nervously rubbed her hands. Galadriel walked to a small table where a silver pouch lay. She picked it up and walked to Leithriel.

“Faron found this, at your farm.”

From the bag she delicately lifted a pendant on a chain of silver. The pendant was a milky blue gem set amidst a wrapping of silver that resembled an upside down teardrop.

“It’s my necklace. My parents told me it was around my neck when they found me as a baby. They hid it under a floor board in the house.” Leithriel replied.

Galadriel stepped behind her and fastened it around Leithriel’s neck.

“It is a most beautiful pendant. Most mysterious… It may hold great importance in your future. And I sense yours will be a most important future. For now, you have much to learn. Return to Síreth, and may you come to think of this place as your home. And these people your kin.”

Leithriel nodded, and turned to walk away. As she walked the path back to Síreth’s home, she felt hope in the midst of her grief and fright. Perhaps, this was her destiny.

 

* * *

 

 

Leithriel spent the next many, many years learning. She was surprised to find the Elven tongue came easy to her, and once she had mastered it she found the other elves in Caras Galadhon were eager to share their knowledge with her. She had more teachers than most students could hope for.

From Síreth she learned the Elvish Tongue and the mannerisms of her kind. Leithriel could not count the number of times she was told to stand straighter and to not slouch. She loved Síreth and considered her a maternal figure. From an elf-maid called Estennel she learned as much of the history of elves as she could. Estennel was the keeper of books in Caras Galadhon. Malenor taught her of the trees and plants that grew in the wood. His teas were delicacies. Faron taught her how to read the sky. She loved going out with him to the forests edge to gaze upon the shimmering blanket of stars that covered the sky at night. Faervel taught her to shoot and gave Leithriel her first bow. A weapon to which she lacked no skill.

She had many other teachers, but perhaps her favorite were the three sons of the sword maker. Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin. The four of them explored as much of the wood as they were allowed, dreaming of adventures and discovery. The youngest, Haldir, was only 75 years her senior and became her closest friend. He was the only one who did not look at her with disapproval when she laughed too loud, cursed in the common tongue, or did anything “not elf like.” He just smiled, and Leithriel loved him for it.

Life went on, day by day, year by year. Leithriel grew into a beautfil elf maind and spent her days in Síreth’s shop crafting arrows, and throughout the woods looking for feathers for fletching. She also had a fondness for music, and often missed the small parties of men she had been to as a child, where men played flutes, drums, lutes, and fiddles. A large span of months was spent in Síreth’s shop devising her own version of a lute. She ended up with an instrument about the size of a bowl, with a neck only a foot long, and it played notes as sweet and cheery as any instrument of man.

It wasn’t the favorite instrument of her fellow elves, and she often went off into the woods to sit on the edge of the River Nimrodel, dangling her bare feet in the cool water with her back against a tree. She would sit there for hours, playing her lute and singing softly to herself. Her favorite times were when Haldir joined her. It took little persuasion to get him to remove his boots and put his feet in the water. That was one thing they shared, their love of water.

In time Haldir was made a warden, along with his brothers. He was not able to spend as much time with her as they had. Which made the time they did have together all the sweeter. They would walk hand in hand through the forest, dance at feasts, and spent most of their free time together. They both knew they would become betrothed and eventually wed one another. In fact, they had planned to do so soon when a wizard interrupted their plans.


	4. Tenna' san'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf shows up, Leithriel and Haldir say goodbye

**4**

 

It was past midday and Leithriel was returning from her morning walk. She had found a handful of the most beautiful blue feathers and was deep in thought about what arrow tips would be worthy of them. She nearly ran into the guard that had appeared before her.

“Lady Leithriel, the Lady Galadriel requests your presence at once.” He said before vanishing just as suddenly as he had appeared.

She sighed as she tucked the feathers into her satchel. Arrow tips would have to wait. She hastened her walk to the long stair and silver clearing where the Lady Galadriel sat deep in conversation with an elderly looking man in long grey robes.

“Mithrandir!” She called as the man rose, “It has been far too long.”

“My travels of late have prevented me from frequent visits regrettable.” Gandalf said as e wrapped her in a hug.

For a moment she was filled with fond memories of the grey wizard. Of afternoons spent fetching him scrolls in Estennel’s library. Of nights in front of the hearth, listening to his stories of great cities and peoples that, to an elf who had spent most of her life confined to the silver woods, seemed to magnificent to be true.

"It is, in fact, my recent travels that have led me here.” He paused and sat back down, motioning for her to sit in an adjacent chair.

Leithriel looked to Galadriel, who nodded, and then sat. “I am in need of a travelling companion, an agent of sorts.”

“I don’t understand.” Leithriel said, confused.

“You will recall that I once told you the story of Erebor and the great line of Durin?” Gandalf asked.

“Yes, I remember it quite well. And the battle of Moria still frightens the younglings to this day.” Leithriel chuckled.

The Lady and Gandalf smiled.

“Rumors have been growing. Hushed whispers in the slums of Dunland and even in the foothills of the Blue Mountains themselves. Thrain, son of Thror, is said to have been seen. Roaming the wilds, making his way east.” Gandalf said.

“And…you wish for my help in finding him? Would not a skilled tracker or hunter of man be of more use?” Leithriel asked.

“Do not underestimate your own abilities my child.” Galadriel said softly.

“I do not know why, but I feel as though it is of great importance that you accompany me. If you so wish it. It is no small task that I ask of you. Finding him, if we are able, may take you from Caras Galadhon for quite some time. If we find him, I may further require your companionship. It is unclear to me. I cannot promise you will even return, but I have no doubt that you are the one I wish to accompany me.

“Mithrandir has kept many secrets from even my eyes. But even so I too, sense that this is a path you are meant to take.” Galadriel took her hands.

Leithriel looked down to her lap, and then up to meet the Lady’s eyes.

“I will go with you Mithrandir. Your path shall be mine as well.”

 

* * *

 

 

Leithriel and Gandalf left the Lady Galadriel, and walked in the woods for several hours, discussing their quest.

It was determined that haste was prudent, and they had decided to leave the very next morn. Leithriel packed her things and rested until the first tendrils of sunlight began to trickle through the leaves. She dressed and headed for the stables. She chose a mare she had ridden before and knew to be swift and strong. As she loaded her things onto the saddle, she heard footsteps behind her.

“ _Melamin,_ you would leave without saying goodbye.”

Leithriel turned.

“Haldir I…”

Haldir drew her into an embrace, his fingers tangling her hair.

“I feared I would not be able to. Leaving you is…the only thing that prevents me leaving with my whole heart” She mumbled into his chest.

He gently pushed her away and kissed her forehead.

“Leithriel, my heart is with you, no matter where you are or how far apart we might be.” Haldir drew something from his cloak. “I meant to give this to you later, under different circumstances.”

He lifted a delicate chain over her neck and stood back.

Leithriel fingered the chain and the pendant it bore. An arrow of white steel with a gold stripe down its center hung from the silver chain.

“I lack my father’s skill with a forge, and it is not as finely done as the tips he makes for you…but I thought it would remind you of me, of my love for you.”

“It is beautiful _Melamin.”_ She paused for a moment, thinking, before she turned to reach into one of her saddle bags. She pulled out her pendant, the inverted blue teardrop that Faron had found all those years ago. She fastened it around Haldir’s neck and tucked it beneath his tunic.

“I cannot accept this Leithriel, it is too precious.” He protested

“It was what once I held most dear to my heart.” She lifted a hand to his jaw and pressed her forehead against his. “But it has been replaced in that regard”

They stood in silence for a moment, before Haldir spoke, voice strained.

“Promise you will return to me _Mela en' coiamin._ I…need that.”

“I will do everything in my power.” She chuckled and drew away. “If you promise you will not wed another in my absence.”

“You know that I would never.” He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and then on her forehead.

“ _Tenna' ento lye omenta_ , my love”

“ _Tenna' san'_ ”


End file.
